This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this research study is to explore how depression may affect heart failure (HF) patients'health. About 150 HF patients will be recruited from Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. Each participant will complete a questionnarie at baseline, 6-, and 12-months (containing scales for depression, anxiety, stress, etc.), as well as a smaller version at 3- and 9-months. Blood will be drawn at baseline, 6-, and 12-months and tested for markers of common HF risk factors (i.e. lipid panel, CRP, glucose, etc.). We will also review medical records and histories of each participant.